Kirei na aozora no shita de
by Akira Mikurenai
Summary: Allen à un coup de blues : "Le futur continu à l’infini, tant que dure notre espoir. Mais ais je seulement encore cela ? Non je ne t’ai que toi, toi qui ne t’en rends même pas compte...." Yullen, c'est ma première sur D gray donc...
1. Kirei na aozora no shita de

**Titre :** Kirei na aozora no shita de

**Auteur :** Akira

**Genre : **plus ou moins song fic**…**

**Pairing :** Yullen…

**Disclaimer :** Les perso de DGM ne m'appartiennent pas, heureusement pour eux, je ne fais que mumuse avec le temps d'une fic…

**Déclaration de l'auteur :** je suis étonné moi-même mais…voile un petit yullen écrit sur fond de Passion d'Utada Hikaru et très fortement inspiré d'elle d'ailleurs…C'est un POV Allen, j'ai moins peur de le faire OOC que Kanda (cela dit je le sens qu'il va l'être quand même, c'est en général pour ça que j'écris pas sur des mangas, incapable de pas adapter le perso à ce que je veux faire XD pardonnez moi donc si il y en a !!!)

**Résumé :** Allen a une baisse de moral plus qu'évidente. (Et je ne sais pas pourquoi je sens que je vais en faire la suite si vous le voulez…)

**  
Kirei na aozora no shita de**

Je me souviens, il y a longtemps, ce ciel bleu qui nous appartenait. C'était à l'époque où je n'étais encore qu'un enfant, si insouciant. Parfois, je me demande encore si ce temps là n'est pas qu'un rêve que j'aurais fait et que mon esprit aurait pris pour la réalité. Je sens encore les bras réconfortant d'une mère aimante.

Oui, je l'ai sûrement rêvé.

Je me souviens, il n'y a pas très longtemps. Sous ce ciel bleu qui ne nous appartenait plus vraiment, nous avions peur de ce qui allait arriver. Tous ensembles nous tremblions de peur à l'idée de mourir le lendemain, sans le dire, sans même en émettre l'hypothèse. Comme si, rien qu'en y songeant chacun de notre coté, nous rendrions le danger plus réel.

J'ai l'impression que c'était il y a longtemps, cette première fois ou je t'ai vu, ou je t'ai aperçus et ou je t'ai aimé. Etais-ce tout en même temps ou pas ? Ça, même mon esprit ne le sait pas, ou plutôt ne le sait plus. En ce moment, le temps passe tellement vite que tout s'emmêle, tout devient flou, comme si ma vie n'était plus qu'une immense journée se préparant à bientôt se terminer.

Mon regard par la fenêtre ne rencontre que le gris métallique de cette eau qui entoure notre falaise, si impersonnelle et effrayante. En bas, si bas que je pense que je ne m'en relèverais pas si je tombais. Je vous aperçois en bas, comme trois petites fourmis sur un sol de neige. Vous partez, mais où ? En mission peut être…non, vous vous arrêtez et levez les yeux vers moi.

Vous, tout les trois. Que faites-vous ?

Par delà la mer, le soleil apparaît, la nuit se termine doucement et une couleur de nostalgie teint ma chambre d'un jaune doré. Et peut être d'un peu de rouge.

Prophétique ?

Toujours en bas, vous attendez, mais quoi ? Sans mon œil, je ne vous apercevrais même pas, je crois. M'attendez-vous ? Quelqu'un frappe à ma porte, on m'annonce qu'on m'attend pour ma prochaine mission. C'était donc cela.

Que ferons-nous une fois le bout de la route atteinte ? Serons-nous seulement encore là pour le voir. Si nous mourons aujourd'hui ou demain, qui sera là pour nous pleurer ? Lenalee à son frère, Lavi son grand père. Mais nous, qu'avons-nous Kanda ? Qu'avons-nous ?

Nous nous avons-nous même, nous et nos souvenirs inventés, nos espoirs inexistant et nos yeux pour pleurer.

Moi je te pleurerais Kanda, mais toi, me pleurerais-tu ?

Si nous continuons à avancer comme cela, te reverrais-je encore ? Jusqu'où avancerons-nous ? Jusqu'à ce mur invisible qui nous précipitera vers les bras froid de la mort.

Le futur continu à l'infini, tant que dure notre espoir. Mais ais-je seulement encore cela ? Non je n'ai que toi, toi qui ne t'en rends même pas compte. As-tu seulement un cœur, enfouie sous ta cage thoracique ?

Sous un ciel étoilé, je veux te le dire, je veux te voir changer, je veux t'y aider, mais le peux-tu seulement ?

Je ne crois pas qu'un être comme toi soit incapable d'aimer, je pense juste que tu ne sais pas comment le montrer…Avec le temps, je veux te voir changer, même si je dois pour cela mourir. Surtout si je le dois.

J'ouvre cette fenêtre, la hauteur entre elle est le sol est impressionnante. Je m'assoie sur le rebord.

Et si je mourais, cela t'aiderait-il à t'ouvrir aux autres ?

A toutes les personnes que je ne reverrais plus ici, j'adresse un merci sincère. A toutes celles que j'ai aimées, je ne peux plus porter tout cela sur mes épaules, et même si je le pouvais, je ne suis même pas sûr d'en avoir encore envie si ce doit être sans lui.

Je me souviens, il y a longtemps, quand je suis arrivé ici, j'ai rêvé pouvoir y être heureux et avoir des amis. Et puis je t'ai rencontré et tout a basculé. Je me souviens, à l'époque, le futur brillait partout. Nous pouvions vaincre, tous ensemble et rire sous un ciel bleu immaculé, un peu comme tes yeux.

Mais maintenant, je me dis que peut-être vaut-il mieux dormir pour toujours. Nous ne pouvons pas gagner. Qui le pourrait ?

Je ne suis qu'un enfant, né une froide soirée d'hiver, qui ne sais pas dire à la personne qu'il aime ce qu'il ressent. Et assis sur cette fenêtre au dessus du vide, je me demande encore si ce que je fais est bien ou non. Ais-je le choix de mes décisions ?

Parfois, moi aussi, j'ai des doutes. Souvent même, plus souvent que je ne me l'admets à moi-même. Sur les choses que j'ai faites, celles que je ferai dans le futur. Peut-on vivre avec des doutes ? Oui, autant que l'on peut vivre avec des regrets.

Ce n'est finalement pas si différent, ne ?

Je pense à tout ce que je n'ai pas fait, et alors je baisse les yeux vers vous, je sais que vous me voyez, je sais que vous vous demandez ce qui me prend. Peut-être devrais-je sauter ? Je me demande si tu t'inquiètes. Peut-être…Je vous vois avancer vers le pied de la tour, comme paniqués. Mes yeux s'écarquillent un peu, je n'aperçois plus que deux fourmis sur le sol de neige. Est-ce toi qui est déjà parti, exaspéré par mon absence ? Ou peut-être un des deux autres, venu me chercher dans la citadelle ?

Je repense à ces choses que nous ne pourrons jamais faire, et je souris. Peut être ne me reste-il qu'à me laisser tomber…

Je repense à ces souvenirs que nous avons tout les deux, et je souris tendrement.

A présent, nous n'en aurons plus.

Suite ?


	2. Mirai wa doko he demo tsuduiterunda

**Titre :** Mirai wa doko he demo tsuduiterunda

**Auteur :** Akira

**Genre : **plus ou moins song fic**…**

**Pairing :** Yullen…

**Disclaimer :** Les perso de DGM ne m'appartiennent pas, heureusement pour eux, je ne fais que mumuse avec le temps d'une fic…

**Déclaration de l'auteur :** Bon voila la suite. J'ai galéré parce que mon pauvre Kanda étais bravement OOC du début à la fin == là ça va mieux, il a pris ses cachets...bon j'arrête ems conneries ^^; Bref, la dernière fois que je fais un POV kanda, j'arrive aps a me faire à son caractère, j'éspére que ça vous plaira quand même...

**Mirai wa doko he demo tsuzuiterunda**

Je me souviens, il y a longtemps, quand tu n'étais pas encore là. C'était à l'époque où je ne m'intéressais à rien, pas même à ce ciel bleu qui s'étendait devant moi quand je regardais au travers des fissures de ma fenêtre. Je le regardais sans le voir, toujours hanté par des souvenirs dont je me demande encore souvent s'ils étaient vraiment les miens.

Je me souviens de ce jour où tu es arrivé, le ciel bleu était inexistant. Il était d'un gris métallique, un peu de la même couleur que tes yeux. T'ais-je aimé tout de suite ? Oui, maintenant je le pense, même si je ne saurais jamais te le dire. Tout est trop tard, tout est déjà fini. Cela l'avait été avant même de commencer. Tout est mort dans l'œuf, tout simplement.

Peut être que si ça n'avait pas été toi et moi, cela aurait pu être un nous. Mais à présent tout est trop tard.

Il n'y aura jamais de ciel bleu pour nous deux, car il est impossible de se noyer dans mes yeux, et tout est trop compliqué pour que le soleil ne chasse les nuages définitivement à présent.

Sous une couverture de haine, je chéri ton image en secret. Je la cajole comme on prend soin d'une fleur, qu'on la nourrit, qu'on lui donne de la lumière. Car tu as besoin de lumière pour vivre, pas de ces ténèbres obsédantes qui m'entourent, qui nous entourent tous, nous, porteur d'Innocence.

Jamais arme n'à portée aussi mal son nom, sauf avec toi peut être.

Nous avons une mission, et nous sommes quatre à devoir nous y jeter cette fois-ci. Jamais nous n'avions été si nombreux. Mais jamais cela n'avait été aussi difficile. Peut-être n'en reviendrons-nous pas ? Que cela changerait-il ?

Nous sommes faits pour mourir, à la bataille ou sous le coup de nos remords. Et rien ne pourra nous épargner ce destin qui avance vers nous, inexorable.

Ne rien faire d'autre qu'avancer, toujours, vers ce destin dont l'aboutissement nous fuit toujours un peu plus chaque jour. Te reverrais-je une fois la fin de la route atteinte ? Qu'en aurais-tu à faire, nous ne sommes pas amis. Non, nous sommes bien plus que ça.

Nous sommes ce que nous avons de plus cher à notre cœur ; quelqu'un de si proche de nous qu'il nous est impossible de ne pas l'aimer. Tu es mon pire ennemi Allen, et aussi celui que j'aime le plus au monde.

De la haine à l'amour il n'y a qu'un pas. Mais entre nous, il n'y en a même jamais eu. Le futur continue à l'infini, le notre n'a jamais commencé, car nous sommes nés pour une tache que nous ne pouvons accomplir.

Me pleurerais-tu si je n'étais soudain plus là ? Oh, tu m'as déjà tellement changé depuis que je te connais. Je ne pense plus pareil. Avec le temps, tu as réussi à adoucir cette douleur cuisante que je sentais indéfiniment

Et cette mission que l'on nous a confiée, peut être sera-t-elle la dernière. Et si elle l'était ? Je pense à tout les gens à qui je tiens et que je ne reverrais plus ici, et seul toi me viens à l'esprit. Ce qui me sert de cœur n'est pas prêt à accepter d'autres personnes encore.

Si je ne dois aimer qu'une personne, je suis heureux que ce soit toi.

Au pied de la tour, je lève les yeux vers le ciel. Il se teint des couleurs de l'aurore, un doré si doux et ce rouge symbole du carnage. Un avertissement ? Peut-être. Les cheveux de Lavi s'enflamment à la lumière féerique, pour une fois je l'aurais trouvé beau dans ces premières lueurs de l'aube.

Son regard est inquiet, levé vers le ciel. Lenalee, à coté de lui, porte la même expression sur son visage. Nous attendons ton arrivée, toujours en retard Moyashi, mais ça fait en partie ton charme.

Mon regard finit par suivre le leur et j'aperçois une silhouette assise sur une fenêtre.

Que fais-tu là Moyashi ? Mon tendre imbécile, que fais-tu assis là ? Te prépares-tu à sauter ? A quoi cela t'avancerait-il ? Nous sommes là pour te rattraper. A quoi penses-tu ?

Je me souviens de toi quand tu es arrivé, c'était il y a longtemps maintenant il me semble, tant de choses sont arrivées. A l'époque, tu voyais la vie se précipiter à toi, tu croyais au futur, tu y croyais tant que tu en étais énervant. C'était avant que tu ne tues. Avant que le ciel bleu ne s'échappe de sous tes yeux.

Et souvent, alors que je ne dors pas le soir, j'entends tes hurlements silencieux dans les couloirs de la congrégation. Je les entends plus fort que si tu les criais vraiment.

Mon pauvre enfant né un pâle soir d'hiver, je te regarde assis sur ton rebord de fenêtre et je sais que tu vas sauter. Au fond de moi je ne le veux pas. J'entends les murmures des deux autres à coté de moi. Ils ne bougeront pas, ils ne t'en croient pas capable. Mais moi je le sais, je sais ce que tu veux faire, et je sais que rien ne t'en empêchera.

Seulement, ça ne coûte rien d'essayer ?

Silencieux comme le murmure du vent, je m'éloigne d'eux pour retourner dans ce qui nous sert de maison. Cette tour immense et impersonnelle. Les marches jusqu'à ta chambre passent comme si elles n'avaient jamais existées. Devant ta porte, je m'arrête.

Et oui, à moi aussi il m'arrive de douter, stupide Moyashi. J'espère ne pas être arrivé trop tard.

J'entrouvre la porte. Ta chambre est baigné de soleil et ton ombre portée par la lueur encore incertaine de l'extérieur s'étend jusqu'au pas de la porte.

Tes cheveux de lumière paraissent flamboyer, de la même manière de ceux de Lavi il y a peu. Je ne vois que ton dos, mais j'imagine ton visage souriant, tes yeux fermés et tes larmes.

Je repense à toutes ces choses que l'on a faite, le passé me rattrape, comme si j'avais seulement essayé de le fuir. Je m'approche de toi, mes pas résonnent dans la chambre presque vide, et pourtant tu ne te retournes pas, peut être es-tu trop plongé dans tes pensées pour m'entendre.

Alors que j'arrive derrière toi je te vois commencer à glisser, veux-tu donc m'échapper, même alors que tu es à ma porter ? Tu n'es pas encore parti. Je peux encore te rattraper. Mes bras entourent ta taille fine et te ramènent à moi. Ton dos contre mon torse, ta chaleur qui s'épanouit en moi.

Ma voix est dure alors que je te parle…

« Ces choses, nous ne pourrons jamais les oublier, Moyashi »

Les regrets et les remords, quels qu'ils fussent, nous devrons vivre avec, toujours. Car nous sommes ce que nous sommes. Entre mes bras, je sens ton corps se raidir. Cela t'étonne que ce soit moi, ne, Moyashi ?

L'idée de te perdre m'est encore plus insupportable que celle de devoir te supporter jour après jour.

Même si l'on doit continuer à se détester, je te préfère vivant que mort.

Ton regard dans le mien m'interroge, ta voix s'élève, douce et faible.

« Pourquoi… ?

- Parce que… »

…_Je t'aime. _

« …Crétin de Moyashi, tu ne crois pas que l'on manque déjà assez d'exorcistes pour que tu t'amuses à te jeter par la fenêtre ! »

Un trop plein d'amour caché sous une couverture de haine.

**Fin** (...?)


	3. Think

**Titre :** Think**  
Auteur :** Akira**  
Genre : **plus ou moins song fic**…  
Pairing :** Yullen…**  
Disclaimer :** Les perso de DGM ne m'appartiennent pas, heureusement pour eux, je ne fais que mumuse avec le temps d'une fic…oh pis la chanson c'est **Den lillie Havfrue de 9goats black out.** Bon c'est pas une vrai song fic mais je me suis très inspiré de la chanson donc je le dit ^^ ;

**Déclaration de l'auteur **: Vous êtes cruelle avec moi… au départ il devait y avoir un one shot, finalement je l'ai scindé en deux pour plus de simplicité et voilà je me retrouve à écrire une fic xD vous savez, j'avais aucun scénar ! _(Qui a dit que j'en avais un maintenant ? pas moi…)_ et en plus je déteste ça ! J'écris que des UA sur des groupes de visual moi normalement _ ça me change vous me direz mais bon…  
Bref j'espère que ça vous plaira, je promets rien. Je ne sais même pas si j'arriverais à faire quelque chose.  
Et en fait c'est pas vraiment une fic a chapitre, c'est plus une série de one shot qui se suivent plus ou moins chronologiquement ^^ ;  
Cela dit, je remercie tout le monde pour les reviews, je fais de mon mieux et je suis heureuse que ma manière d'écrire vous plaise !!  
Bon je vais arrêter le pavé de début de chapitre, personne les lis jamais ces trucs en plus =.= _(sauf moi, mais moi chuis folle c'est pas pareil XD)_

**PS :** bon ok, kanda est SUPER niais au fond de lui, mais en fait il le montera jamais en face je crois…enfin bref tout ça pour dire qu'il ne m'a jamais autant énervé que dans ce chapitre…

* * *

**Think**

J'ai sauvé mon amour. La mission est finie, et je crois que moi aussi, je le suis. Tout aurait pu bien se passer, mais comme toujours, il n'arrive jamais ce que l'on souhaiterait du fond du cœur.  
J'aurais voulu te dire que je t'aimais, et finalement, même ça je ne l'ai pas fait. Mais maintenant c'est trop tard, ne, Moyashi. J'aurais pu te le dire ce matin là avant de partir en mission, j'aurais pu oui, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Qui peut nous dire si ce que l'on fait est bien ou non, si l'on ne regrettera pas un jour. Sûrement pas moi. Il y a beaucoup trop de choses que je regrette.  
Nous sommes dans un champ, la bataille est finie. Je reconnais le chant des cigales autour de moi, comme un chant funèbre qui s'élèverait pour moi. J'ai froid et chacun de mes muscles engourdis me rappellent que, pour le moment du moins, je suis toujours vivant. Mais pour combien de temps ?  
J'ai voulu te sauver Moyashi, mais peut-être ne t'en es-tu même pas rendu compte. J'ai vu cet akuma s'élancer vers toi et mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour. Je crois que, si Lavi l'a vu, il n'ose pas te le dire. Peut-être a-t-il peur que tu t'en veuilles trop si tu savais que c'est à cause de toi que je me suis pris ce coup.  
Un niveau un…j'ai honte Moyashi, si honte, de ne pas l'avoir vu, si honte de m'être fait avoir par surprise.  
Je te hais Moyashi, car c'est à cause de toi que j'en suis là.

Malgré mes yeux fermés, je devine que vous êtes autour de moi, vos voix s'élèvent, emplies d'une peur si palpable qu'elle en est étouffante. Depuis quand ai-je demandé à ce que l'on s'inquiète pour moi ? Depuis quand ais-je demandé à ce que l'on s'occupe de moi… Vous parlez sans même vous rendre compte que je vous entends.  
Pourquoi faut-il qu'aujourd'hui, ce don maudit de régénération décide de me faire faux bond. Je voudrais m'en aller, vite, loin, oublier ce visage de toi que j'ai vu ce matin là, oublier que j'ai faillit tout te dire, oublier, simplement partir.  
Je voudrais du silence, glisser lentement vers le néant et embrasser la mort avec autant de joie que je le peux, c'est-à-dire bien peu. Mais même cela on me le refuse. Comme si, finalement, j'avais quelque chose à attendre de la vie.

J'ai l'impression de m'éloigner, de partir quelque part, et pourtant je perçois encore leurs voix, à eux. La tienne reste absente. Que fais-tu ? Où es-tu… ?  
Pourquoi, même à l'article de la mort, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à toi. Pourquoi es-tu celui pour laquelle mes paupières cherchent à s'ouvrir, pour apercevoir un morceau de ton visage, me rassurer en me disant que tu es là ? Comment as-tu réussit à me changer autant que ça, du moins au fond de moi car en apparence je reste toujours l'insupportable, l'insolent Kanda.  
Au prix d'un effort interminable, mes paupières s'entrouvrent et enfin je te vois.  
Tu parles, je crois, tes lèvres bougent mais bizarrement, tu es le seul que je n'entends pas. Sur tes joues perlent des larmes, des larmes pour moi, mais pourquoi ? Je ne les mérite pas Moyashi, j'ai été faible.

Finalement, je crois que je l'entends ta voix. Mais pas celle que tu utilises pour t'adresser à Lavi et Lenalee, non cette voix qui murmure au fond de toi. Cette voix qui me parle et que jusque-là je n'entendais pas. Elle me murmure des mots d'amour, je crois, ou plutôt j'aimerais le croire au fond de moi.  
Pense-t-on toujours des choses aussi stupides alors que l'on sent que l'on va mourir ?  
Je crois que tu pleures. Je vois tes larmes dévaler tes joues, des larmes invisibles, comme pour ne pas montrer ta peine.  
Ta voix résonne au fond de moi alors que de nouveau, je sombre dans l'immensité noire de mes paupières closes, ces mots que j'aurais voulu t'entendre me dire plus tôt. Je les entends résonner en moi comme un fil d'Ariane auquel me raccrocher pour ne pas sombrer. Est-ce cela que tu veux Moyashi ? M'empêcher de mourir…

Mes yeux se rouvrent alors que le soleil est si bas sur l'horizon qu'il teinte le ciel de rouge. Seul à coté de moi tu me souris. Pourquoi souris-tu ?  
Je crois que, au fond de moi , je ne t'ai jamais trouvé aussi beau que tel que tu es là devant moi, tes cheveux blanc illuminés de soleil et ce sourire triste sur ton visage.  
Dieu que je hais ce sourire…Autant que je l'aime sûrement.  
J'aurais aimé rester comme cela, éternellement. Un être comme toi ne devrait toujours que sourire de cette manière, et pas de cette fausse joie dont tu gratifies toujours tout le monde. Cette joie simple te va tellement mieux.  
Reste comme ça, prés de moi pour toujours, sans qu'un seul mot ne soit prononcé.  
Plus que des akuma, j'aurais aimé te sauver de tout cela, tu ne mérites pas un tel sort, tu es fait pour sourire et rire. Les bains de sang ne te réussissent pas Allen.

Et au dessus de nous, doucement, naît la nuit étoilée, là ou il y a quelques minutes encore il n'y avait rien d'autre que la lumière rouge d'un soleil d'automne.  
Alors que tu me regardes, je devine sur tes joues les traces des larmes encore si nombreuses il y a peu. Pourquoi pleures-tu pour moi ? Et où sont passés les autres ? Je te vois tourner doucement la tête vers moi et ton sourire s'élargit encore. Les larmes s'arrêtent de couleur et ta voix qui me murmure doucement un :

« Okaeri… » (1)

Pourquoi, pourquoi es-tu comme cela avec moi ? Je ne le mérite pas. Et pourtant cette envie de t'entendre me dire ce mot inlassablement est si forte. Maison, ce mot est pour moi quelque chose d'étranger. Y a-t-il un seul endroit que je qualifierai de « maison » ? Oui, malgré ces murs froids, la haute citadelle de la congrégation est ce qui pourrait le plus ressembler à une maison.  
Au fond de moi, mon cœur me murmure que c'est l'endroit où tu es toi, qui est une maison pour moi.  
J'aurais voulu te le dire, aujourd'hui encore, alors que, allongé sur le sol, je t'avais à portée de main. Sans personne pour nous ennuyer, ce prétentieux lapin étant parti voir ailleurs pour une fois.  
Tous les mots que je ne te dis pas sont autant de souvenirs effacés par le vent, autant de souffrances inavouées, autant d'amour enveloppé dans ce voile de haine que je veux te montrer.  
L'amour n'est que source de souffrance, ne trouve-tu pas déjà que nous en avons assez à faire avec le comte ?  
Que dirais-tu si tu m'entendais penser, toi pour qui les sentiments sont plus importants que la vie elle-même ?Les soupirs que je laisse échapper s'empilent doucement les uns sur les autres, englobent mon cœur d'une chape de souffrance toujours plus grande. Comme un cocon, le cocon protecteur de mon cœur.

Tu ne mérites pas tout cela, tu ne mérites même pas le peu de sentiments que j'arrive à ressentir pour toi. Peut-être devrais-je me laisser dérivé sur ce courant si puissant qui me ramène toujours à toi finalement, me laisser flotter sur les vagues douces de ces sentiments qui, il y a encore quelque temps, m'auraient donné envie de vomir.  
Ou attendre, tout se fane un jour, même toi, surtout toi.  
Si seulement nous pouvions changer de place, oublier les innocences, oublier le comte, devenir pour une fois ceux qui oublient, qui vivent sans se soucier de ce qui se passera demain.  
Mais c'est impossible, nous sommes les apôtres de dieux, ceux qui ont été choisit…tssss, choisit…

Reste comme cela, toujours souriant. Car c'est comme ça que je t'aime baka Moyashi.  
Finalement, je ne mourrai peut-être pas ce soir.

Fin.  
A suivre, peut être la vraie fin de cette série de one shot xD

(1) Bienvenu à la maison


End file.
